talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Cain
The Sword of Caine is a Sabbat Knightly Order formed during the Dark Ages that worships Caine as a warrior-God. They are religious fundamentalists who also act as the vanguard for Sabbat Crusades, and are considered to be high valued targets by the Camarilla. History Like all historical entries, it is meant to be taken as optional content much like the Dark Eras; take whole, in pieces, or not at all - I care not which. Organization The Sword of Caine is a knightly order and as a result has a rigid hierarchy. Each member of the Sword of Caine answers to the one who holds an office above theirs with zero exception. To go above the office of those immediately in charge of you is considered to be seditious unless under extreme circumstances. Halls The Sword of Caine is organized into territories called Halls. The number of Halls in a given city isn't strict, and is usually tied to the mortal population. A particularly large city might have several Halls, where a random territory in the mid-west might have one overseeing a collection of towns. Ranks * Squire * Lieutenant * Knight * Seneschal * Commander For more information see the Status Merit below. Merits Status (• to •••••) Squire ( • ) You are a Squire of the Sword of Caine. Your duties usually involve menial tasks performed for higher ranking officers. Squires are almost universally placed under the care of a Knight, to be taught the ways of the Covenant. There are five different subranks to the Squire called Swords. A Squire of the First Sword is little more than a servant or lapdog, meant to perform menial tasks for the Covenant. A Squire of the Five Sword is for all intents and purposes on their way to being a Lieutenant. Each Sword has seniority over the lower Swords, but all answer to Lieutenants. Lieutenant ( • • ) As a Lieutenant you are offered a great deal more freedom than a Squire to pursue matters important to you. Lieutenants are often first to be summoned in times of conflict. Knight ( • • • ) Knights are the backbone of the Sword. They are responsible for the day-to-day operations of the Covenant in a city, recruiting, Embracing, and training new Squires. When the Covenant has an issue, a Knight is called in to solve it. Seneschal '''( • • • • ) Commanders are in charge of Halls. As a result they are highly respected due to their ability to order Crusades. '''Commander ( • • • • • ) Commanders are in charge of entire cities. They usually have many Seneschal to answer to them, and Knights are envious of the position. Commanders are often very powerful Cainites who have the respect of other Covenants and/or Clans, making them essential to the Sword. Sworn of Caine • The character gains a free Fighting Style with dots equal to ranks in Covenant Status ••• Any Devotions that make use of Physical Disciplines cost one less XP. ••••• Pick a physical Discipline; this Discipline now Exceptionally Succeeds on three successes, instead of five. Prestige (•, •••, •••••) Prerequisite: Covenant Status Prestige is a Sword of Caine only Merit that allows players to add half their Covenant Status (rounded up) to social rolls involving other Covenants. Each rank purchased in Prestige applies to one additional Covenant.Category:Homebrew Category:Vampire Category:Covenant